Tribute to 911
by BLCKMSSH
Summary: A touching tribute I penned for 9/11, feat. Jeremy - Pearl Jam


WTC woke up to the sound of the morning alarm, playing Bruce Springsteen's "Born in the U.S.A." as usual. It pulled him out of his usual happy dream of attending a Jimmy Eat World concert with the girl from math class he had a crush on, but was too shy to ever talk to. As he exited the dream, he entered the reality of his own misery.

"Get up, it's time for school. Don't be a fucking deadbeat your whole life." his father yelled from outside the door.

WTC got up and looked at his Green Day poster on the wall for a few minutes. His eyes teared up a bit as he wished Billie Joe Armstrong could come out of nowhere and save him from himself. He walked into the bathroom and started straightening his hair, wondering why he even wakes up in the morning, if all he finds is misery.

He walked out of the bathroom, coming to a realization: he had no reason to live.

_At home_

_Drawing pictures_

_Of mountain tops_

_With him on top_

_Lemon yellow sun_

_Arms raised in a V_

_Dead lay in pools of maroon below_

WTC looked downstairs, his father had already left for work. He snuck into his room and looked under the bed, pulling out a large locked box. Taking his lucky knife, he popped the lock and pulled out a handgun. He felt it in his hand, for the first time in his life, he felt like he had power, he had control over his own destiny. Checking to make sure it was loaded, he placed it in his backpack and headed downstairs.

_Daddy didn't give attention_

_To the fact that mommy didn't care_

_King Jeremy the wicked_

_Ruled his world_

His mother sat on the living room couch watching TV and eating cereal, not offering to make him anything at all. WTC sighed as he made toast, at this point he was used to not getting any attention from her, she stopped caring about him after his younger sister started doing better in school than him and he sunk into the deep depression that his life was now. She would regret this after today.

_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Jeremy spoke in class today_

"Bye." he said to his mother, for the first time in a while. He usually just left without a word, but he figured for today he should say something, since she'd be losing her oldest son today. She, as usual, ignored him, but it made no difference. As WTC left his house and walked to the bus stop, his family was the farthest thing from his mind. At last, he thought. At last I'll be free.

_Clearly I remember_

_Pickin' on the boy_

_Seemed a harmless little fuck_

_But we unleashed a lion_

_Gnashed his teeth_

_And bit the recess lady's breast_

He ignored the usual bullying he got on the bus, kids calling him a "faggot", mocking his hair, his Hot Topic clothing, his facial piercings, the scars he tried to hide, everything about him. Usually it left him crying, but he knew he didn't need to worry. He almost felt like smiling, he knew he was so close to salvation. Just another hour and he'd be finished with it all.

_How could I forget_

_He hit me with a surprise left_

_My jaw left hurting_

_Dropped wide open_

_Just like the day_

_Like the day I heard_

WTC exited the bus and looked at his watch. It was 8:40 AM. He walked into the cafeteria, nobody made any effort to try and talk to him. Not even his old friends, they sat at their table and didn't even acknowledge him. A few minutes passed, and he realized he was done. He was going to wait until lunchtime, to see if maybe someone would show him a few last-minute signs of kindness, but that wasn't going to happen. He was just trying to delay the inevitable.

_Daddy didn't give affection_

_And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear_

_King Jeremy the wicked_

_Ruled his world_

He walked into the center of the cafeteria, ripped open his bag, and pulled out the gun. A girl noticed and screamed, but he didn't care, none of them had anything to worry about. Some teachers glanced over and started coming his way, but it was too late. At 8:46 AM exactly, WTC pointed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger twice, finally ending the years of misery he's had to live through. He was finally happy, he was finally free.

_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Jeremy spoke in class today_

_Try to forget this..._

_Try to erase this..._

_From the blackboard._


End file.
